


Ellie's First Kiss

by TeaRoses



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie knows exactly who she wants to kiss her.  Carl agrees, but he's pretty nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellie's First Kiss

Ellie and Carl walked home from the movie theater under the shady trees. It was summer and the sun was setting late. She had a new haircut that made her hair fall softly over her face and she looked downright pretty. Of course, Carl liked her however she looked, even when she'd been painting or digging in the dirt.

But these days he couldn't help noticing that she was a girl. Or, a "young lady" as his mother would say. Well, he'd been noticing that for some time. But he was a little worried what she would think if he ever actually said anything, so he just kept treating her like Ellie.

Suddenly she turned to him. "Say, Carl, how come you haven't ever kissed me?" she asked, poking him in the side.

"Um... what?" he said, his heart pounding slightly.

"My friend is younger than me and she had her first kiss already," said Ellie cheerfully.

"Oh, well, but..." Carl had no idea what to say. Of course, he did want to kiss Ellie. But kissing was... complicated. They usually didn't see movies with kissing in them, but now and then they were stuck if there were no adventure movies that week. The men were always handsome, and always knew exactly what they were doing. Carl was just Carl, and he had never kissed anyone.

"You're always holding hands with me," Ellie said. 

In fact, they were holding hands right now. But that had begun when they were kids. Ellie was always grabbing his hand and pulling him on to their next adventure.

"Do-- do you really want me to kiss you?" he asked.

"Well, who else would I want to kiss me, silly?"

That made Carl feel a little better. But he was still trembling a little. How exactly did this work, and where did the noses go? 

"You just can't take a hint, can you Carl?" said Ellie in her bossiest tone. 

She stopped on the sidewalk, grabbed Carl's face, and kissed him right on the lips. He just stood there for a moment in shock. It felt good, and warm, and the noses just sort of went on each side.

Ellie pulled away. "See, that wasn't so bad!"

Carl thought now he might just know what flying was like, a little tiny bit. He took Ellie's hand again as they kept walking. 

"No," he said finally. "It wasn't so bad at all."


End file.
